Bill Blair
William "Bill" Blair is an actor who played various background aliens on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, and Star Trek: Enterprise. He appeared as several "Westmore aliens" on the last five seasons of Deep Space Nine and the last two seasons of Voyager. He acted as several Cardassians, Jem'Hadar, and Klingons, beside playing at least three different Vulcans on Enterprise. As a background performer Blair received no on-screen credit for all of his appearances. His costume as a Vulcan Syrrannite was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Blair was born in Kent, Ohio and has and graduated from Kent State University in 1977 with a bachelor in science and a degree in speech - telecommunications. Vlair was a member of the band Climax who had the 1972 hit "Precious and few" and played keyboard on the tour of Classics IV. He also toured with the band Expression in the early 1980s and worked as road manager and disc jockey for the American Hawaii Cruises in 1992. In 1983 he composed the song "The Crowning Glory" for the National Campers and Hikers Association. In 1986 he wrote the book "The Professionals and Talent Handbook: The Guide to getting started". Blair also teaches professional courses in industry protocol and professionalism. His resume includes various television commercials and modeling print-ads. In his early acting years he did a Spock impersonation on a convention. Blair was married to actress Toni Blair and is an often seen guest on several Star Trek-related conventions. As a writer he wrote the script for the film Arizona Summer in 2003 and received credit for special assistance on the video production Countess Dracula's Orgy of Blood in 2003. His acting resume includes films such as New Year's Evil (1989), R.O.T.O.R. (1989), Dinosaur Valley Girls (1996, with Jeff Rector), The Acid House (1998, with Maurice Roeves), the science fiction comedy Evolution (2001, with Gregory Itzin, Sarah Silverman, and Morgan Nagler), and the comedy Blades of Glory (2007). His probably best known on-screen work was as a regular "alien actor" on the television series Babylon 5 (1994-1998, starring Andreas Katsulas, Bill Mumy, Patricia Tallman, and Tracy Scoggins), where he appeared in almost every episode and two of the Babylon 5 television films. Like in Star Trek, it's hard to spot him because he is mostly under heavy make-up, playing Minbari, Narn, and other aliens, and this is the reason for his nickname "Alien Actor". His resume also includes guest appearances and regular background roles on television series such as Arliss, Ally McBeal, Sliders (starring John Rhys-Davies), The Invisible Man, ''The X-Files'', The Drew Carey Show, The Waltons, Curb Your Enthusiasm (2002, with Diane Salinger), Charmed, Savin Grace (2010, with Ryan Wilcox), and Alien Nation (starring Eric Pierpoint and Gary Graham). Among his more recent projects was a background part in the Heroes episode Six Months Ago (2006, with Greg Grunberg, Zachary Quinto, Cristine Rose, Erick Avari, and Josh Clark) and the role of Commander Blodgett in the Star Trek: New Voyages double episode Blood and Fire (2007), which was written and directed by David Gerrold, starred James Cawley, guest starred Denise Crosby, and stunt coordinated by Leslie Hoffman. For New Voyages, Blair also worked as special effects make-up artist. Blair was featured as a zombie in the science fiction sequel Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010, with Pam Blackwell) and appeared in episodes of Mad Men (2010, with Deborah Lacey, Ray Wise, Kevin Rahm, and Mark Colson) and NCIS (2011, with Abby Brammell and Robert Curtis Brown). In 2011 the Guinness Book of World Records recognized Bill Blair as the record holder in the category of "The Most Special Effect Make-Up Characters Portrayed in a Career" with 202 characters. Star Trek appearances File:Bill Blair, The House of Quark.jpg|Klingon High Council member (uncredited) File:TyGokor Klingon 1.jpg|Klingon warrior (uncredited) File:Cardassian guard 7 2346.jpg|Cardassian guard (uncredited) File:Cardassian rebel 1 2375.jpg|Cardassian rebel (uncredited) File:Cardassian officer 1, 2375.jpg|Cardassian officer (uncredited) File:Male Nakan colonist 1.jpg|Nakan colonist (uncredited) File:Bill Blair, Tsunkatse.jpg|Norcadian spectator (uncredited) File:Bill Blair, Muse.jpg|Alien spectator (uncredited) File:Jye male.jpg|Jye administrator (uncredited) File:Kohlars crewman 1.jpg|Klingon crewman (uncredited) File:Uxali, Bill Blair.jpg|Male Uxali (uncredited) File:Vulcan monk 1 2151.jpg|Vulcan monk (uncredited) File:Bill Blair, Home.jpg|Vulcan delegate (uncredited) File:Bill Blair, Awakening.jpg|Vulcan Syrrannite (uncredited) File:Human orpheus miner 5.jpg|Orpheus miner (uncredited) Further appearances * (more than 35 episodes) ** as a Klingon ** as an alien ** as a wounded Starfleet officer ** as an alien ** ** ** ** ** ** ** as four different aliens * External links * AlienActor.com - official site * * * Bill Blair on the [http://heroeswiki.com Heroes wiki] * Bill Blair at LACasting.com * Bill Blair at ActorsAccess.com * Blair, Bill Blair, Bill Blair, Bill Blair, Bill